Always Expect the Unexpected
by the-chosen-one2
Summary: Buffy and her friends find out something they never thought possible, well execpt that one time. B/S
1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off at 7:00 o'clock am this morning like it did every morning. Buffy got out of her bed like she did every morning, but this morning she felt different. She had no idea what the difference was from any other morning but she knew something was different, but that would have to wait she had more important things to do like getting Dawn off to school on time. Thinking of Dawn she had to wake her up.  
  
Buffy got up out of bed and walked down the hall to Dawn's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Dawn are you awake yet??? I am coming in." Buffy walked in her room and saw Dawn putting her books in her bag.  
  
"Hey Buffy, I was waiting for you to get up. You didn't get in til' late last night, where were you?"  
  
With Dawn reminding her of last night made Buffy think off Spike, that's who she had been with last night. She smiled to herself when she thought of the things that her and Spike had done. *bad Buffy bad, stop thinking about Spike*  
  
"Buffy, are you still with me?" Dawn said as she saw Buffy getting lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah right here, sorry my mind is somewhere else these days. I better wake up Willow, and is there anything you would like for breakfast?"  
  
"No I think that I am ok, I will get myself a bowl of cereal. Buffy, Willow is getting better isn't she?" Dawn had eased up on Willow since the accident, she knew that Willow had a problem with magic and she was getting help and that she was really sorry, also the talk she had had with Spike had helped. She and he had been getting along as they always had but they had been spending a lot of time around the house lately, she thought that something was going on with Buffy and Spike, which reminded her that she was going to talk to Buffy about it later.  
  
Willow walked into Dawn's bedroom with her pajamas on. "Hey Dawn and Buffy get a good rest?"  
  
Dawn and Buffy both replied with, "Yeah, you?"  
  
Willow and Buffy walk out of Dawn's room and down stairs into the kitchen. "Willow I think something is different with me this morning, I feel different, strange. I don't know what it is."  
  
"Buffy are you thinking something evil?"  
  
"No, definitely not something evil, I would know something evil, this is something odd, not something that usually happens. In fact I had a dream of rattles and pacifiers."  
  
"Wait are you thinking what I am thinking Buffy, do you think you are pregnant?"  
  
No definitely not," thinking she is not speaking she thinks out loud, "who with I have only slept with one person and that one person isn't even able to reproduce."  
  
Willow surprised, "What are you talking about, who have you been sleeping with, and why can't he reproduce."  
  
Just then Spike came running through the kitchen doors with his trusty blanket.  
  
"Spike what the hell are you doing here?" Buffy said with anger because she was just trying not to think of him and trying to find a reasonable reason for her dream.  
  
Willow was thinking about what she had just said and then answered her own question. "Buffy you and Spike have been spending a lot of time together lately, haven't you."  
  
Buffy was caught by surprise and while she was thinking of a response Spike jumped in with a reply, "Well red, I have just been helping Buffy with slaying and with Dawn.  
  
"That's not all you have been helping her with is it, Buffy how could you and not tell me, and also how could you get pregnant with Spike's baby, god!!!!" Willow said with a lot of anger and stormed off up into her bedroom mumbling to herself about things that no one else could hear.  
  
Walking in the room just as Willow was yelling at Buffy Dawn realized what she was talking about. "Buffy you are pregnant, and with Spike that's great"  
  
Buffy caught off guard replied with, "I am not pregnant at least I don't think that I am, and anyways Spike can't have babies remember."  
  
Spike couldn't believe his ears he was standing in the Summer's kitchen and had heard a lot of things about Buffy being pregnant, "What's all this talk about you being pregnant, luv?"  
  
"I am not pregnant and Dawn you have to get off to school."  
  
"Fine, I'll just be going now." Dawn said as she left the house off to another great day at school.  
  
Spike still not knowing what to do, "Luv, are you sure you are not pregnant."  
  
"Yes, well I think that I am, I guess that we could check, I think that I have a pregnancy test left from when I was going out with Riley." Buffy said on her way up the stairs.  
  
Buffy found a pregnancy test and decided to take one, what could it hurt? Five minutes later she walked down the stairs to find Spike waiting. "Did you find one?"  
  
"Yeah and I found one." Buffy didn't look to good and that concerned Spike.  
  
"Well are you going to check and see if you are?"  
  
"Already did."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"It was…..Blue." Buffy said as she sat down on the couch and laid her head in her lap.  
  
Spike was shocked and didn't think it was possible for a vampire to have a child except Angel of course, maybe that's who she had sex with and maybe it's his child.  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
~ This is my first fanfic and so I would like some feedback please!!! Thank you & enjoy!~ 


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that good or bad that it's blue?" Spike said knowing quite well that it meant that she was pregnant.  
  
"What do you mean, is it good or bad I am pregnant…..with your spawn." Buffy was in shock, she didn't even know how she felt about Spike, let alone his spawn.  
  
"Buffy, pet we will get through this, are you sure it is mine?" Spike knew that the last part that he had said to her was a mistake, he was thinking it but he didn't want to say it out loud.  
  
"How dare you ask me if it is your child, who else have I been fucking Spike, I may have some bad choices in life god knows you are one of them, but I wouldn't do that to anybody not even you!!" Buffy was clearly pissed off at Spike **how dare he ask me if it is his, of course it is, what an asshole**  
  
"Buffy you can't blame a guy for asking last time I checked vampires can't make babies, well except peaches and Darla, but that was a prophecy." Spike didn't know how to react, he loved Buffy and he knew that whatever she had he would love that as much as he did her.  
  
Willow was walking down the stairs with a book in her hand, she was reading it very intently as she got to the bottom she opened her mouth to speak, "Buffy, I am sorry about how I reacted but I think that I have found something that may pertain to you."  
  
"Willow what do you have that may pertain to me?? Is it a prophecy??" Buffy wasn't looking forward to the answer she didn't know if she would like the response she was about to get.  
  
"Well it is a prophecy but all it says is that the strongest slayer that ever lived would have a child and that she would have the child with a vampire that has chosen good over evil out of his own good will. They will consummate a baby girl and she will grow up with the strength of her mother and father combined but would have neither of there weaknesses. She will change mankind as we know it." Willow was a little skeptic about the last statement because it didn't say whether or not the child would change the world for good or evil. "Buffy it also says that the child will join up with another child with parents of vampires. The two will be allies, the boy will have powers but the girl will have more than just that she will be the greatest warrior of all time and she will rule mankind for all of eternity."  
  
"So this is a bloody prophecy, so the other child is who??" Spike was still concerned for Buffy because he didn't know how she was going to react with the news at hand.  
  
"So my child is going to be a warrior and is going to be put in danger every day til' the day she dies." Buffy was a little upset about what she had just heard. "I am guessing that the other child is Conner, am I right?"  
  
"Yes Buffy I believe that Conner is the other child. I do not believe that Angel knows about the prophecy at hand, but I think that we should contact him along with Giles and the others. Giles may have more information about the prophecy and I think that you may need him Buffy." Willow was happy because she was going to see Giles again.  
  
"Buffy I think that Willow is right with this one. You should make the calls, I think that we should tell them all at once, so you will not have to go through it more than once." Spike wasn't looking forward to seeing Angel but he knew that Buffy needed to do this so that she could find out more about their child.  
  
"I guess that I could call Giles and Angel, and tell them that I need them here but Willow can you call Xander and Anya." While Buffy was talking she was thinking about how hard it is going to be to tell everyone that she is pregnant, and with Spike's child, ohh how Angel is going to flip.  
  
"Yes I can do that, you know that Xander is going to flip, right?" Willow knew that what she had just said didn't make it any easier on Buffy.  
  
Buffy began to think that she could not do this but she then looked over at Spike and he smiled at her and that made her feel better. "I better make those phone calls."  
  
Buffy had been by the phone for two hours with her phone book opened to a page with Giles' number. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
Ring, ring, ring, someone picked up the phone "Hello," buffy recognized the voice it was Giles.  
  
Buffy froze. "Hello, is anyone there?" Giles couldn't tell who was on the phone but he thought that it was Buffy.  
  
"Hi Giles." Buffy replied  
  
"Buffy is that you???"  
  
"Yeah, hey, um how are you??"  
  
"I'm good is something wrong??"  
  
"Yeah Giles, I need you to come to Sunnydale, there's something that I need to tell you in person, not over the phone, so can you come here?  
  
"Yes of course I will be there as soon as possible I will call your house when I make plans."  
  
"Thanks Giles I will see you soon." Buffy hung up the phone and she was relieved. Now she had just one more phone call to make and this was going to be hard to do.  
  
She found the number to the Hyperion Hotel and started to dial the number she finished and it started to ring.  
  
A female voice answered the phone and said "Angel Investigations, your problems are ours, how may we help you?" Buffy recognized the voice.  
  
"Hello Cordelia, is Angel there? I need to talk to him." Buffy was nervous to talk to Angel. "Cordelia have you had a visions lately???"  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact is that why you need to talk to Angel?" Cordelia had had a vision with Buffy pregnant.  
  
"Cordelia, have you told anyone about it? Cause I want to tell him by myself and I wanted all of you to come down so I could tell him in person." Buffy heard a familiar voice in the background.  
  
"Cordy who is on the phone?" Angel asked Cordelia as Conner was bouncing up and down in his arms.  
  
"Angel it is Buffy she needs to talk to you, and I will take Conner and change his dirty diaper." Cordelia handed the phone to Angel and Angel handed Conner to Cordelia.  
  
"Hello Angel, how are you?"  
  
"Fine Buffy and you?"  
  
"Ok, I was wondering if you could come to Sunnydale with everyone there with you."  
  
"Yeah, I could can you tell me why?" Angel was wondering why she was calling, he knew something was up.  
  
"If you can come as soon as possible it would be great." Buffy was nervous about telling Angel about the baby but she would have to sooner or later.  
  
"I will pack up some things for Conner and we will be there tonight." Angel knew that she was upset and she was nervous so he was going to hurry up and try and get there as soon as possible.  
  
"Thank you Angel I will see you later tonight." Buffy hung up the phone and was relieved that she had called Angel and that that part was over.  
  
Spike was sitting in the living room and listening to her part of the conversation. "So is he coming?"  
  
"Yes, he is and I don't think that Giles is going to be her tonight so I will tell Xander and Anya when Angel gets here with the rest of the LA gang, if that's ok with you."  
  
"What does it matter what I bloody think, if you are wondering how Angel will react to seeing me in your house, I don't bloody care." Spike was a little upset that peaches was coming but he knew that it might help her to find out more about the baby.  
  
The front door opened and Dawn walked through with some of her friends from school. Dawn noticed that Spike was still there. "Hi Spike, where's Buffy?"  
  
"She is in the kitchen." Just as Spike said that Buffy came through the kitchen door.  
  
"Hello Dawn, how was school?"  
  
"Fine did you find out anything about what we talked about this morning?"  
  
"As a matter of fact we did lil' bit and guess what we are going to have some visitors tonight, peaches is coming with his crew tonight and Giles is coming tomorrow." Spike told her with some angst in his voice.  
  
"Cool, is it about good news or bad?" Dawn didn't know what to think but she had the feeling that Buffy was pregnant because Angel and Giles were coming. "When do I get to hear the news?"  
  
"Dawn I only want to explain it twice so you will find out tonight like everybody else, ok." Buffy knew that Dawn wasn't going to be upset but she still didn't want to talk about it more than once.  
  
"That's fine." Dawn didn't want to wait, but she thought that it would be hard for Buffy to talk to Angel about the baby and the fact that Spike was the father.  
  
About an hour later Xander and Anya showed up and didn't ask questions because they knew in due time that they would find out why they were there.  
  
A half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Everyone was in the living room watching TV and talking with each other. Dawn got up and walked to the door and opened it. "Hello Angel."  
  
With that Angel and the rest of the LA gang walked in the door to see ohh so familiar faces.  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
~Well that's the end of Chapter 2, hope you like it, I will be updating tomorrow. Please review. Thanks~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel followed by Cordelia who was holding Conner, and the rest of the LA gang came into the house and walked into the living room. Angel saw Spike walk through the front door and lounged at him. Spike moved out of the way and Angel ran into the banister of the stairs. Spike was in fighting position and Angel was getting ready to kick Spike's ass when Buffy jumped in between the two. "Stop it right now, Angel go sit down and Spike stop acting like an asshole."  
  
"Buffy what the hell is Spike doing here in your house and why are you not trying to kill him?" Angel was confused by the situation.  
  
"Angel that is why I have called you here. Spike is working with us not against us. The government chipped him so he can't hurt a living soul so he has been fighting the big bad's in Sunnydale. But there are more important issues at hand here. When you had Conner did you find out that it was a prophecy???"  
  
"Yes, I already know everything there is to know about Conner." Angel had no idea why he was here and why Spike was here.  
  
"I don't think that you know everything there is to know, Willow found out about another prophecy. The prophecy states that Conner will fight against evil, but he will not be the only one. There will also be a girl who fights side by side with Conner, the girls parents' will be the strongest women alive on the planet and a man who has chosen good over evil on his own." Buffy knew that it wouldn't take long for Angel to figure out what he had just told her.  
  
"Buffy, that means that you will have a child, but with who?" Angel didn't know who her partner would be.  
  
"Angel is it really that hard I just told you that Spike was fighting with us not against us. So obviously I am going to have a baby with Spike. I am already pregnant." After Buffy said that there was no sound in the room other than Conner cooing at Cordelia.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about why the hell would you have a child with Spike?" Angel was getting very angry with the situation.  
  
"Angel I don't need to hear it, ok? I have beat myself up about it but what done is done and Spike has changed for the good. I saw that why can't anyone else see that. I know that if he happens to get the chip out he won't turn on us. Angel when I was dead," everyone quieted when Buffy said that she was dead, no one wanted to even think of that, "Spike stayed with Dawn and protected her and also watched over my friends. He could've left but he didn't and you know why, because he loved me."  
  
"And I still do." Spike just had to make that known.  
  
"Buffy we know that Spike loves you…but do you love him?" Angel didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer to that question.  
  
"Angel, I think that I might. I spent so much time thinking of how wrong it was to be with Spike, how he was evil and how he would never change, but I realized something. I realized that Spike may have done some things in the past that I don't like, but he has changed. And also I was able to love you, and you did things in the past that I didn't like but I was able to look past it, why can't you?" No one knew what to think they couldn't believe that Buffy had said that.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe that she had just said that about Spike she loved Spike and she didn't even know. Now she knew how she really felt about Spike. Spike was standing by the door, when he heard Buffy say that she loved him. If his heart beated it would've skipped a beat. Spike looked to Buffy and she looked at him and she gave him a smile and he smiled at her back and they shared a moment that neither one would ever forget.  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
~Hey end of chapter 3, hope you like it. Please leave reviews~ 


	4. Chapter 4

About 9 months later  
  
  
  
Buffy was nearing her due date; in fact she was due anytime in the next week. If anyone hadn't known that she was pregnant, they would know now. She had grown a lot in the last months. After Angel left, Spike moved into the house with Buffy, Dawn and Willow. He was staying in the basement, which he didn't mind, he was happy that he was able to watch after Buffy and his unborn daughter. The reason Spike moved in was because they all knew that the demon population would be after the child. All of the Scooby gang had helped Buffy with patrolling, and they all managed not to get each other killed.  
  
Buffy and Spike now showed there affection towards each other in public. The relationship was still new to the gang and Buffy and Spike knew that they had to get used to them. Mostly everyone had warmed up to the idea of them, except Xander. Spike barely slept in the basement anymore, he stayed with Buffy.  
  
Willow and Tara had gotten back together and Willow moved in with Tara . Willow hadn't used magic since she stopped and she was discussing with Tara if she should take it up again, but take things slow with that too. They both decided that it was time for Willow to try magic again, making sure that it would not take control of them.  
  
Buffy had told Giles, which wasn't the best conversation the two had ever had, but they both survived it.  
  
Dawn was happy with the whole situation. She loved that Spike and Buffy were together and that they were going to have a child. She loved the idea of her being an aunt. She couldn't wait til' the baby was born. Dawn was doing better in school, arriving on time, getting homework done, and being nice to the other kids. She had also worked off her debt to Anya and hadn't stolen anything since Buffy's birthday.  
  
It was a nice night in Sunnydale. All of the Scooby gang was at the Summer's house. Buffy and Spike were decorating the baby's room-which was Buffy's old room Buffy took her mom's room after Willow left, Willow and Tara were deciding what classes they were going to take next semester, Xander and Anya were making the baby's crib-well Xander was and Anya was watching, and Dawn was watching TV.  
  
"Spike what do you think of this wallpaper?" Buffy asked as she showed him wallpaper with baby animals on it.  
  
"Buffy, pet I think that that wallpaper is perfect." Spike didn't really care what the room was decorated with as long as Buffy was happy with it.  
  
Xander and Anya walked up the stairs, "Buffy, where do you want the crib?"  
  
"Xander I think that by the window would be good." Buffy said pointing to the window.  
  
Xander moved the crib next to the window. They all looked at it, and agreed that it looked good there.  
  
"Nice handiwork Xander. You did a good job." Buffy told him with a smile on her face.  
  
They all went downstairs to see what Dawn, Willow and Tara were doing. Once they got down the stairs Buffy started to have cramps, really bad cramps. "Spike I think that it is time for us to leave."  
  
"Where are you planning on going luv?" Spike said not noticing that her water had broken.  
  
"Spike you idiot I am having the baby, take me to the hospital right now!" Buffy was starting to get angry because she was in pain.  
  
Dawn noticed that Buffy was getting ready to have the baby, "Hey everyone, Buffy is having the baby, we need to go to the hospital."  
  
"Thank you Dawnie, now can we please go now before I have the baby here." Buffy wanted to have the baby, so that she wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore.  
  
They all got into their cars and drove to the hospital. Buffy and Spike with Dawn were the first to arrive shortly followed the rest of the gang and they entered the hospital. Spike ran to find a doctor to help Buffy. He found one and they took Buffy to a room to deliver the baby.  
  
The rest of the gang waited in the lobby patiently waiting to hear how Buffy was doing and how the baby looked. Spike had told them that once she had had the baby that he would come and tell them about the baby and Buffy.  
  
An hour later Spike came out and told the gang that Buffy was doing fine and that their baby girl was beautiful. "We decided to name her Elizabeth Summers." Spike told them.  
  
They all went in to see how Buffy was doing and to say hello. Buffy was in the room holding Elizabeth. Hi guys, I would like you to meet Elizabeth.  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
~Please review, hope you liked it. Thanks~ 


End file.
